Mirror Mirror
by silkplants
Summary: Alfred is a "World Class" Treasure Hunter. Arthur is a prize he didn't intend to collect. USUK.


Alfred walked up the tower after slaying his latest monster, eager to claim his prize. He fancied himself a treasure hunter, making his living by taking the lives of horrid beasts. The hunter would then make his way into the creature's den, tower, or nest, taking the valuables. After walking up the many stairs, he found one wooden door, its hinges rusty, and the door itself was rotten. Alfred pushed against the door, putting the whole of his body weight against it. It finally opened, and Alfred stumbled, but managed to regain his footing. He looked around, confused and feeling a little cheated. The only thing in the room was a dusty, old mirror. Even so, he took the object home with him, feeling entitled to some sort of prize.

The mirror sat propped against the wall of his home for weeks. After bringing it home, he hadn't bothered to put it up. It collected even more dust, and soon one couldn't even see their reflection in the glass surface. Alfred hardly touched it, and often he forgot it was there. It wasn't until he had company that he felt any motivation to do something with it.

He let Elizabeta in the house, shutting the door behind her and walking to the living area. She sat down on the sofa, talking with him and looking around. "You've done well for yourself, Alfred.." She commented as she examined the home, her gaze landing on the mirror and staying there. "But what's that? It's filthy." She gestured to the unclean object in question, and Alfred gave a sheepish smile. "Well, uh- I'm gonna clean it up.." He excused, his voice weak. Elizabeta had a way of snapping people into action, and the moment she left, Alfred got to cleaning. He wiped off the mirror, polishing it and hanging it up. He straightened it, whistling to himself. Getting an idea, he chuckled, mumbling as he cleaned. "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall.." He wasn't expecting an answer, and almost fainted when a bushy-browed, scowling face appeared. "Damn it, what?"

After Alfred got over his shock, which may or may not have had screaming involved, he picked up the mirror. He examined it on all sides, trying to see if it was some sort of trick. The man in the mirror complained the whole time. The treasure hunter sighed, and sat back on the sofa, setting the mirror beside him. He looked at it, an incredulous expression on his face as he tried to come to terms with it. "...You're in the mirror."

"That's obvious, isn't it?"

Great. It was one thing to deal with a stranger in your mirror, it was another to deal with a bad-tempered one. Alfred cleared his throat, and looked into the glass. He met the stranger's bright green eyes. "So you're a magic mirror." At this statement, the man fumed, crossing his arms and correcting him. "I am not a mirror, you twat, I'm a man trapped in a mirror. You're going to help get me out."

Alfred found himself too surprised to retaliate, or question this individual in any way. So instead he leaned forward, tapping on the glass. The man didn't seem to like that much, as he covered his ears, shouting some rather colorful swears. Alfred drew his hand back, and found himself muttering an apology. "..So what's your name, anyways?" After rubbing his forehead, the stranger looked up at him with a sigh. "Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

"Well, Arthur Kirkland, how'd you get yourself stuck in that mirror?" Alfred asked, looking him over once more. Arthur looked rather uncomfortable, and shook his head with a frown.

"That isn't important. But I do know how to get out, but I need your help, since I can't exactly move on my own." Arthur sighed, looking back up at Alfred. "If you help me, I shall make you rich beyond your wildest dreams."

This got Alfred's attention. "I'm listening."

As Arthur explained, Alfred decided that this was going to be much harder than he anticipated. Still, the promise of fortune got to him, and he found himself willing to do anything as long as he got his reward. Although the job was difficult, and would require a lot of travelling, the goal was rather simple. Find the monster who cursed Arthur in the first place, kill it, and Arthur is free. Then Alfred gets his reward, and the part ways as happy men.

While Alfred packed, he talked nonstop about the riches and honor he would earn. Any mention of the fortune made Arthur look uncomfortable. The treasure hunter shrugged it off, and got plenty of rest, the small group of two leaving the next morning. Alfred discovered the hard way that the job wasn't so easy. But, he also discovered that he didn't mind so much when he was doing it for Arthur.


End file.
